Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women
Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is an institution for talented young women to study espionage. The current headmistress is Rachel Morgan. The school's motto is ‘Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets’. The school resides about two miles from the small town of Roseville, Virginia and half a mile away from Highway 10. The adults of the outside world believe Gallagher Academy to be a prestigious, all-girls school, while the local children view it to be a preppy school for privileged snobs. The girls are trained in martial arts, taught real history, learn political secrets, and are given extra credit for cracking CIA codes. The school was founded by gillian gallagher in 1865. History Gillian Gallagher founded Gallagher Academy in 1865. Gillian had renovated her family mansion into a school after the government denied her entry to an agency, though she prevented the first attempted assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Exterior Gallagher Academy is surrounded by ivy covered walls with a wrought-iron gate at the beginning of a half mile long driveway that is equipped with coolness, in that it is able to read tire treads; roof shingles that will electrify people, sensors that check for explosives, and an entire section that has the capacity to swallow a transport truck whole. The grounds are manicured and it has the appearance of a prestigious school. Below the playing fields are the helicopter landing pads. It also has a underground security system. When someone or somthing atemps to break in the hole school goes into a coade red. Interior The inside of the academy has smooth mahogany banisters and sweeping stairs. The school also contains numerous secret passageways to hide, or spy, in. The entire school is constructed from stone and oddly shaped stained glass windows. The glass windows play a significant part in UWS. The sublevels of the school can only be accessed by the hidden elevators throughout the school. It has a lot of hidden/secret passageways that not even the headmistress knows, but her doughter Cammie knows the whole school. Sublevel One Sublevel One is first accessed during a girl’s sophomore year when she begins Covert Operations. The Sub is said to be bigger than a football field. This class is mandatory. All who may enter must have a body scan. It looks as though it is from another era with its overly modern stainless steel walls and frosted glass partitions. The Covert Operations are taught by Mr. Joseph "Joe" Solomon. if someone treis to get into any of the sublevels it will go into code black. Sublevel Two Sublevel Two is first accessed during a girl's junior year. It is estimated to be 100 feet underground. You must have a body scan and a blood sample to enter. The walls are solid limestone and the hallways are made from wide creaking oak floors that slope downward. Unlike Sublevel One, this floor looks like it was from the 18th century. The room is described to be dimly lit and slightly damp. Sublevel Three Sublevel Three is first accessed by seniors. The room is said to be older than the mansion itself. It has a library that contains books which are so top-secret that they will explode into flames if they see the light of day. This is an old, outdated part of the academy building. Code Red A code red protects the Gallagher Academy from strangers. When Gallagher Academy goes under a code red, the school itself puts on its disguise. Everything changes to look like a normal boarding school. Posters disappear and new ones appear for things like class president and spending a semester in another country. Walls flip, bookcases turn around so that things that normal headmistresses would read are facing out, a TV is added to the headmistress's office, and Gilly’s sword goes into a vault. In addition, the headmistress can turn on or off the code red with a small device, such as the compact used in LYKY. All the 7th grade students get led to the P&E barn. Code Black A code black protects Gallagher Academy from enemies. A code black is the scariest thing that can happen to the Gallagher Academy. The family tapestry disappears into the wall, all the lights go out and lanterns turn on. Titanium covers descend over the windows and vending machines that lead to deeper, more secret parts of the school slide into the ground and are covered with stone so it looks like they were never there. The bookcases slide into the walls and doors are closed and locked by high tech locks. The library spins and sinks into the floor and the burn bags burst into flames. And Gilly’s sword, one of the most important Gallagher treasures slides into its vault that then sinks into the floor. The students all report to their common rooms, and the teachers are there with them. The entire school system goes on lock down and no one gets in and no one gets out. Cafeteria The Cafeteria at the Gallagher Academy is quite normal, with great food and great conversation. The normality stops, however, when you realize that the great food is made by a former white house chef and that the great conversations are being held in a different language every day. Curriculum Gallagher Academy teaches a variety of subjects including Advanced Encryption Covert Operations (CoveOps) Culture and Assimilation (C&A) Computing Countries of the world (COW) Driver's ED. History of Espionage Advanced Languages Protection and Enforcement (P&E) Research and Development (R&D) All classes hard in academic skills.......... '' Students ''Cameron Ann Morgan--'Cammie'-Chameleon Rebecca Grace Baxter--'Bex'-Duchess Elizabeth Sutton--'Liz'-Bookworm Macey McHenry--'Macey'-Peacock Zachery Goode--'Zach' Anna Fetterman Tina Walters Courtney Elaine Bauer Eva Alvarez Emily Sampson Mick Morrison Kim Lee Abigail 'Abby' Cameron Rachel Cameron Morgan "Anna Kennedy" Catherine Goode- former student - then a traitor Neha '' ''Amirah 'Amy' Princess of Caspia Erin Fan Sites Fan sites pertaining to the Gallagher Academy include: *Gallaghergirls.tk *Spy Society * Gallagher Academy Spies Category:Schools Category:Interior